


"Just Please Let Me Sleep!"

by Matthew_Riddick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Devious Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Isaac Lahey's Scarves, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Morning shifts, Ogling, Pack Feels, Scott has had it, Scott is a Good Friend, but he still loves the two, frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_Riddick/pseuds/Matthew_Riddick
Summary: Scott's phone buzzed for the dozen time, he sighed when it didn't stop for 15 minutes straight, he reluctantly picked up his phone from the dresser already knowing who it is. Stiles: Are you awake Scotty?!





	"Just Please Let Me Sleep!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me Matt! This is my 2nd work BUT my first Teen Wolf fic, I just love Sterek! And it's the main reason I even wanted to start writing fics, I was completely content with being an avid reader but I just couldn't help but join the Sterek love!

Scott has had it between these two! It’s almost been a year after the pack decided to live together and rebuild Derek’s old family house to their new pack house and all the sex me eyes and subtle (not really) ogling is starting to get sickening.

 

At first he found it cute and worth teasing the broody Alpha and his flannel addled friend but it didn’t do much aside than assault his senses with arousal whenever the two see each other.

 

His phone buzzed beside his head _again,_ Scott glanced at the clock beside his head and saw it was half past midnight, though they were only a floor apart from each other it didn’t stop Stiles from sending dozens after dozens of text messages about Derek’s _“body crafted by Aphrodite herself”_ as Stiles coined it.

 

He tried to ignore it and bury his head between two pillows, but he knew that Stiles wouldn’t stop and go to sleep unless he replied or unless Stiles would come barging in his door to let him in and talk about Derek all night, _again._

 

Scott sighed as he picked up his phone, hissing at the brightness and dimmed it down to his more enhanced sight, so far it was only a few messages, meaning Stiles just stopped from his research binge, he had a knack for searching the unknown and being dragged in the supernatural world only fueled him especially since most monsters weren’t recorded, thus the birth of _“The Bestiary of Beacon Hills: The Odd and the Unknown”._

Opening up the messaging app Scott rolled his eyes.

 

 **Stiles** : _Hey Scotty!! Hope you’re awake…wait are you? Well I guess you are now!_

 **Stiles** : _So guess what! The most amazing thing happened to me today, go on guess?!_

 **Stiles** : _Go on I’ll wait._

 **Stiles** : _Hey, Scotty you there?_

 **Stiles** : _Don’t make me tell Isaac that you secretly hid all his Christmas gift scarfs under roscoe’s seat!_

Scott groaned at the thought of Isaac’s heartbroken look whenever he figures out that he hasn’t been wearing them like he said he was, it’s the thought that really counts but to be honest, he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing those candy cane and Rudolf scarfs any time soon. Scott shot a quick text before laying face first on his bed and praying that Stiles would let him sleep.

It’s becoming a habit of him to entertain Stiles during the middle of the night for the sake of his active libido, and it isn’t a habit he’s willing to have.

 

 **Scott** : _Yes I’m awake, let me guess. Derek?_

 _  
  
_ It took about half a minute before his phone vibrates towards his face, a silent yet noticeable _haha_ in your face by the universe, said universe that wouldn’t get those two together!

 

 **Stiles** : _Right you are Scotty! Remember when I said that I would go out and play Frisbee with Isaac and Danny since the lil’ pups missed me so much after I spent a week with Dad?_

Oh he remembered alright, he was stuck with laundry duty (well not really _stuck_ ) when Isaac flashed his puppy dog eyes so he could run of and play with Stiles and Danny, he gave in _obviously_.

 

 **Scott** : _Yeah I remember, I was elbows deep in dark colored Henley’s, multi colored flannels and a bunch of over designed scarfs._

 

 **Stiles** : _Right that one! Isn’t his Henley’s the best? I love it when I leave it on to dry and make it even tighter so I can see those obscenely huge muscles, like, have you SEEN his workout clothes?! I swear it’ll rip any second he does another sit up!_

 

 **Stiles** : _You know what… actually I’d really like to see that happen.._

 

 **Stiles** : _Wait! That’s beside the point! Like I was saying, when we decided to play on teams it was 2 on 1 and honestly it’s unfair, so I suggested a different game, but then my knight and shining armor came out of nowhere and joined, and guess what? We were in the same team!!_

 

Scott sighed fondly at how Stiles could suddenly jump from one thought into another and find it in himself the blame others, on a side note he was actually surprised that Stiles was the one making Derek look even bigger, he thought the Alpha was purposely buying shirts 2 sizes too small for Stiles benefit, but apparently Stiles had a hand in it, and Derek’s not even bothered one bit.

 

 **Scott** : _Oh yeah? Good for you! And then what happened?_

                                                             

Scott resigned himself to a night of Derek talk and indulge Stiles nightly outburst.

 

 **Stiles** : _We won! Obviously, and aside from having the pleasure of watching those biceps ripple in each throw he gave me a hug, a very sweaty hug if you know what I mean?_

He laughed at the crudeness of his best friend but in actuality he turns into a stuttering mess whenever he ever gets the chance to really talk to Derek or even when he makes up excuses when he gets caught staring at his butt.

 

 **Scott** : _Bet you didn’t throw that shirt in the wash did you?_

**Stiles** : _Oh you know me so well, I should ask Isaac where he gets all those scarfs and give you one on your birthday._

**Scott** : _Oh god no!_

Scott was objectively horrified at the thought of hiding more of those _things_ at random and seemingly untouched places, seriously he’s running out of good hiding places!

 

 

They rambled on until Stiles finally burned out and went to sleep, but not before sending a picture of Derek bench pressing all sweaty and smiling, obviously the Alpha noticed Stiles and couldn’t help but show off, sometimes Stiles entirely forgets about werewolf senses when it comes to Derek. And honestly! Derek’s not even doing any better, he’s doing the exact same thing as Stiles! The biggest and strongest Alpha in the whole of Beacon Hills is afraid to ask one guy out on a date!

 

He turns on his side and stares widely at his clock turning to 3:00 AM! He cups his face and sob at the amount of sleep he has left, granted it is a Saturday tomorrow, but he has a shift at the veterinary clinic this morning! He swears that universe or not his making sure those two make up, for the sake of his sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave a kudos or comment if you did! I hope I'll be seeing more of you guys and that you'll be seeing more of me! See you next time, babye! :D


End file.
